The Rosewood's News
by ssaprofilerjotchner
Summary: 1990, la ville de Rosewood est frappée par quatre disparitions. Malheureusement, les enquêtes de la police ne mènent à rien. 1992, un cadavre est retrouvé, ainsi que son meurtrier. Six ans plus tard, alors que la ville retrouve un semblant de paix, la disparition d'Elsa Haig entraîne l'arrivée d'un nouvel agent des forces de l'ordre, Emma Swan. (plus de détails dans le prologue)


**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

 **Je poste ma première fiction sur ce site et je suis plutôt satisfaite ! Donc c'est un crossover entre Once Upon A Time et Pretty Little Liars, deux séries géniales ! L'ambiance de la saison 1 de OUAT me rappelait l'ambiance de PLL : petite ville, mystère etc... Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette petite fiction autant que je l'aime l'écrire ! So... Bonne lecture ! :D**

Prologue

Nous étions actuellement en 1990, dans la petite ville de Rosewood, à des kilomètres des grandes villes. C'était une ville de huit milles habitants, la vie était paisible. Les enfants jouaient au parcs, les adultes avaient du boulot. Tout était comme dans un conte de fée, jusqu'à que Ruby Lucas, la jeune serveuse séduisante, disparut un soir. C'était un soir glaciale de Janvier. La police effectua une enquête, qui fut vaine. Elle ne trouvait rien, aucune trace. Granny, la grand-mère de la jeune femme, était désespérée. Elle ferma sa brasserie provisoirement. Plus tard, toujours en 1990 au mois d'Avril, Simone Hudson, jeune étudiante en lettres, disparut à son tour. Rien ne prouvait que les deux disparitions avaient quelque chose en communs, mais les habitants étaient persuadés qu'elles étaient liées. La police continuait les enquêtes, mais encore en vain. Tout ce qu'un inspecteur retrouva fut un mot « Simone Hudson, Simone Hudson, you'll be happy, you're name will be wrote on the news ». En Juillet 1990, Neal Cassidy, un petit caissier, disparut subitement aussi. La population de Rosewood s'inquiétait de plus en plus, plusieurs familles, couples quittèrent la ville. Les forces de l'ordre recherchaient toujours les disparus, des informations, quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Le maire demanda de nouveaux policiers à Rosewood pour cette enquête. Octobre 1990, un certain Monsieur Gold arriva en ville. C'était un homme mystérieux que personne ne croisait. Il était tout le temps chez lui, il ne sortait presque jamais. On ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en ville. Le même mois, Graham Dornan, un policier, disparut. La population de Rosewood avait commencé à suspecter le nouvel habitant. En Janvier 1992, la police retrouva le corps de Ruby, la première victime disparue, ainsi que son assassin, Killian Jones. Ce dernier avoua d'avoir tué mademoiselle Lucas, mais resta muet sur les autres disparitions. L'homme se fit enfermer, avec une peine de 20 ans de prison. En 1998, la disparition d'Elsa Haig provoqua de nouveau la panique en ville, qui était redevenue si calme. De nouveaux policiers furent demandés, dont Emma Swan.

Chapitre 1

* _New York, début Septembre 1998_ *

Emma Swan resta assise par terre, dans son ancien appartement, en train de fixer les deux derniers cartons qui trainaient au milieu de la pièce. Elle allait encore déménager alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'installer à New York. Elle partait pour le boulot, comme à chaque fois. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se poser et vivre dans un endroit pendant des années, comme la plupart des gens.  
La blonde secoua la tête et se leva, en soupirant, puis se tourna vers son amie :

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir partir avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Répondit Belle en l'enlaçant. On s'est promis de ne jamais se quitter ! Tu te souviens ?

Emma se décolla de l'entreinte de son amie et ricana nerveusement quand elle se rappela ce souvenir :

\- On avait quatre ans !  
\- Et alors ? Une promesse, c'est à vie ! Et je suis sûre que je trouverais du travail là-bas !  
\- Oh Belle, je t'en prie. Je suis sûre que c'est un trou paumé où tous les habitants parlent de toi à tout le monde.

La brune haussa les épaules. Emma avait raison, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas aller vivre là-bas. Elle attrapa la main de la blonde et lui dit amicalement :

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! Tout va bien se passer. Et cette fois, on sera posées pour un bon moment.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste, Isabelle ? On s'est à peine installées à New York qu'on nous envoie à six heures d'ici !  
\- Je suis peut-être trop optimiste mais toi tu ne vois les choses que du mauvais côté.  
\- J'en ai assez de bouger partout ! S'énerva la blonde. Je veux avoir ma maison, une vie normale, je veux me sentir chez moi.  
\- Oui je sais, Emma, mais parfois la vie peut-être injuste... Répondit-elle calmement en baissant les yeux.

Un silence régna dans le studio vide -enfin presque, il y avait toujours les deux cartons qui étaient plantés au centre de la salle-. Belle s'approcha de son amie :

\- De toute façon, on ne peut rien changer. Murmura Emma quand elle sentit la main de la brune se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Et puis dis-toi que la ville a eu la gentillesse de te faire le loyer à moitié prix pour les six premiers mois !

La blonde sourit puis se baissa pour ramasser un carton. Elle dit :

\- Belle, prends le dernier carton, s'il te plaît. On part, il le faut bien.

La brune s'éxectua. Elles remirent les clefs du studio à une vieille dame puis quittèrent New York, dans la coccinelle jaune d'Emma. C'était Belle qui conduisait. L'autre n'était pas réellement d'humeur, beaucoup trop pensive. Elle pensait à tellement de choses, que tout était confus dans sa tête. Déjà, aller dans une ville et remplacer un policier disparu l'angoissait terriblement. Pauvre Graham Dornan. Et s'il était mort comme cette dénommée Ruby Lucas ? Emma frissona. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme eux. De plus, Rosewood devait être le genre de ville "tout le monde se connait". Belle sentit son amie se crisper. Emma se tourna vers la fenêtre et admira le paysage. D'habitude, elle n'avait peur de rien. Pourquoi cette fois-ci était différente ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* _Rosewood, fin Juin 1998*_

\- Tu as l'alcool, Hanna ? Demanda brusquement la blonde dénommée Alison.  
\- Oui, tiens, Ali. Répondit l'autre blondinette avec un sourire quelque peu timide.

L'adolescente arracha des mains d'Hanna la bouteille, ce qui rendit cette dernière plutôt mal à l'aise. La blonde avait dû mal à s'entendre avec Alison, elle l'appelait "grosse Hanna" à cause de son surpoids et de ses rondeurs.

\- C'est vraiment cool qu'on fête la rentrée au lycée toutes ensemble dans la grange aménagée de Spencer ! S'exclama la petite brune, Aria, avec un immense sourire.  
\- Je l'admets, mes parents ont mis du temps à accepter. Plaisanta la fameuse Spencer.  
\- Em, tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Alison en se tournant vers son amie philippienne.

Emily était plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas branchée alcool. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit à ses amies.

\- Elle est trop mignonne... Dit Ali avec un sourire en coin. Bref, vous savez ce qui rapproche les amies ? Ce sont les secrets.

Ses quatre amies se regardèrent, prêtes à partager leurs secrets. Elles se faisaient confiance, elles savaient que leurs secrets seraient bien gardés. Les heures passèrent, elles discutèrent, rigolèrent et les filles finirent par s'endormir.  
Le lendemain matin, Spencer se réveilla la première avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle regarda autour et remarqua que Ali n'était plus là. La brune sentit son coeur battre à la chamade. Paniquée, elle réveilla ses amies :

\- Les filles ! Les filles ! Alison a disparu ! Réveillez-vous !

Aria essaya de lever sa tête de l'oreiller, fatiguée :

\- Elle sûrement partie prendre l'air dehors, pas la peine d'hurler comme ça dés le matin.

Spencer Hastings inspira, et sortit de la grange. Elle inspecta son jardin à chaque endroit, même les plus saugrenus. Elle se rua vers sa maison qui se trouvait à côté de la grange. Elle remarqua de loin qu'il y avait un mot sur la porte : "Alison Di Laurentis, Alison Di Laurentis you won't hurt anyone with me by your side." Spencer poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita vers ses amies :

\- Alison a été enlevée ! Regardez ce mot... Sanglota la brune en tremblant.

Emily se leva d'un bond et lut le message à haute voix. Aria et Hanna se levèrent en même temps et regardèrent le mot.

\- Appelons la police, vite ! S'inquiéta Emily, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

La philippienne attrapa son téléphone portable, les mains tremblantes. Au dernier moment, Aria lui prit des mains :

\- Il faut d'abord cacher l'alcool, on est mineures !  
\- Je vais aller le ranger dans le placard d'alcool de mes parents, je cacherai la bouteille, donnez moi les verres je vais les laver ! S'exclama Spencer, toujours aussi paniquée.

La brune commença à partir avec les verres et la bouteille mais s'arrêta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Hanna :

\- Ramène des gobelets, des sodas et des chips, cela fera plus naturel !

Spencer secoua la tête et partit. La philippienne reprit son portable et appela la police :

\- Allô ? Garrett ? C'est Emily Field, je sais que tu travailles dans la police, il faut que tu appelles ton équipe, Alison Di Laurentis a disparu ! Raconta-t-elle, anxieuse.  
\- Emily, calme toi. Où es-tu ?  
\- On est chez Spencer ! Tu connais l'adresse ?

Garrett répondit "oui j'arrive". La philippienne connaissait bien le policier car ils étaient voisins il y a longtemps. Elle n'était qu'une enfant mais les parents se connaissaient bien, même très bien.  
Spencer arriva avec les affaires que Hanna voulait. Cette dernière servit le coca cola dans chaque gobelet et ouvrit le paquet de chips.

\- Là, tout semble assez naturel... Murmura la blonde ronde.

Spencer tomba à genoux et explosa en sanglots :

\- Ali est partie, et peut être pour toujours. Tout cela à cause de moi...  
\- À cause de toi ? Se méfia Aria en s'approchant.

Spence ne put répondre car Garrett arriva avec une dizaine de policiers. Un des agents se précipita vers les filles :

\- Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Spencer pleurait trop pour pouvoir répondre. Hanna prit la parole, tremblante :

\- On faisait une fête pour notre entrée au lycée. On s'est couchées tard. Quand Spence s'est réveillée, Ali avait disparu. Et il y avait un mot sur la porte.

La blonde tendit le papier à l'homme. Ce dernier le lut rapidement et demanda :

\- Qui a trouvé cela et où, exactement ?

Spencer leva la main. Le policier la regarda :

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Darren Wilden. Dit-il en lui donnant sa carte. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en état de me parler. Rentrez chacune chez vous. On vous interrogera demain. Pour l'instant, on va inspecter tout Rosewood pour retrouver Alison.  
\- Monsieur... Ajouta Emily. Juste à côté il y a la maison de Spencer, elle est en sécurité, ainsi que sa famille ?  
\- Oui. De toute façon, la police est encore là pour un bon moment.

* _Rosewood, début Septembre 1998_ *

La voiture jaune se gara devant la mairie de Rosewood. Une Emma fatiguée et une Belle excitée y sortirent.  
La blonde traîna des pieds et rentra dans le bâtiment, elle alla voir un jeune homme, vêtue d'un costume :

\- Bonjour, Robin Maguire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Euh, Emma Swan, bonjour... Je cherche la maire de la ville.  
\- Dernière porte à droite. Répondit le jeune avec un signe de la main.

Emma le remercia et alla frapper à la porte du maire.

\- Entrez ! Soupira Madame Mills.

La blonde entra et salua dignement le maire. Elle ajouta :

\- Je suis Emma Swan, je suis là pour le poste que l'inspecteur Darren Wilden m'a proposée.  
\- Suis-je Darren Wilden ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ironisa sarcastiquement Regina.

Emma soupira :

\- Je viens juste demander certaines informations.

Regina se leva sans regarder la blonde. Elle se dirigea vers un meuble noir ébène et doré, pour y sortir deux clefs et un gros paquet de feuille.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous, tenez tout ce que vous devez savoir est là-dedans.

La blonde prit les affaires, partit, plutôt énervée. Elle sortit du bâtiment et alla rejoindre Belle qui se tenait contre la voiture jaune. Emma lui expliqua la situation et surtout elle se plaignit de la froideur et de l'indifférence de madame Mills. La brune lui conseilla de se calmer avant d'aller voir Wilden, son futur patron.

\- Tu as raison, j'espère que cela va bien se passer ! Non ! J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui...  
\- Emma, calme-toi ! Lui sourit Belle en lui en prenant la main.

La blonde inspira profondément, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle monta dans la voiture avec son amie et elles allèrent droit vers le poste de police.  
Vingts minutes plus tard, après avoir tourné en rond dans la ville, les femmes trouvèrent le bâtiment. Stressée, Emma rentra dedans, le coeur lourd. Elle se dirigea vers un homme, qui devait être plus jeune qu'elle, brun avec des yeux marrons :

\- Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, celle qui va travailler pour Wilden. Vous êtes Darren Wilden ?  
\- Heureusement, non ! Plaisanta le jeune homme. Moi c'est Garrett Reynolds. Wilden, c'est l'homme qui vient de rentrer.

Emma se retourna. Darren se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il était plutôt grand, blond voir châtain, des yeux bleus, un sourire peu rassurant. Le regarder dans les yeux la gênait, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous devez être Miss Swan, je suppose ? Dit-il en la regardant de la tête au pieds, ce qui plut guère à Emma.  
\- Oui.

Wilden fit signe à la blonde de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau vide. L'homme prit la parole :

\- Voici votre bureau.

Il regarda sa montre, puis ajouta :

\- Venez demain matin avec vos affaires. Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous.

* _Rosewood, début septembre 1998_ *

Hanna se coiffait dans le miroir du couloir, pensive. Personne n'allait la reconnaître. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle avait maigri. Enfin ! À force de travailler dur aux camps pour obèses. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, repenser au passé lui faisait du mal. Alison était toujours disparue, elle avait perdu contact avec toutes ses amies. Mais maintenant elle avait Mona. Sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Hanna sourit quand elle vit sa mère rentrer dans la pièce :

\- Hanna, tu es magnifique !  
\- Merci ! Répondit la blonde en prenant les clefs de la voiture.

Ashley croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et articula :

\- Tu prends la voiture ?

Hanna, qui tournait le dos à sa mère, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix cette question. La blonde se retourna :

\- Oui, je dois aller chercher Mona.

Sa mère la dévisagea. Hanna craqua :

\- Oui je suis désolée, je sais que je ne dois pas prendre la voiture cette semaine mais j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de venir la chercher.

Ashley, après une courte réflexion, lui autorisa. L'adolescente, pour la remercier, lui sauta dans les bras puis partit chercher Mona.  
Hanna se gara devant la maison des Vanderwaal, et attendit son amie. Soudain, la blonde se figea quand elle vit un homme sur le trottoir, qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir.

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis preneuse pour les conseils qui permettrais de m'améliorer ! A bientôt !**


End file.
